Finally Home
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: This is a sequel for 'Sayonara', and its from Subaru's POV. Not so tragic, a bit of humor, a dash of hope, three cups of time, and all we need now is forgiveness, don't you think? A bit of SeiSub, but mostly KamSub. R&R and critiques are also welcomed! :


**Note: **I do not own X/1999, they belong to CLAMP. I've decided to make a sequel for 'Sayonara', this would be from Subaru's POV. Its also a bit of SeishiroxSubaru and KamuiXSubaru. This is sort of inspired after watching Final Fantasy VII:Crisis Core, Zack's ending in Japanese with English Sub.

* * *

**Finally Home**

Finally asleep, finally being able to rest with out anymore nightmares or memories, Subaru took his last breath of fresh air before falling into a deep sleep. Over the years, he never forgotten those who are his friends, who is always right next to him until they die slowly from their age, disease, and being taken by death. He would never forget Seishiro, but he also would never forget Kamui. Seishiro's face may have blurred, features forgotten as they sank into those condensed memories to be asleep within his soul, but Kamui's are always fresh, always there with him, and always on his mind. His smiles, his amethyst eyes, his determination and his voice, his emotions, his dreams, his wishes and most of all his heart. Oh no, Kamui isn't haunting him, but Subaru, somewhere within his heart, chose to preserve the memories of Kamui being with him. Although he and Kamui are very similar in past tragedies, shyness, loss of innocence, and has to choose between someone they've cherished and those they want to protect. Kamui chose to move on, to continue to walk and live on till the _Promised Day_, but Subaru dwells in his past a bit too much until the very last moment. That is what made Subaru get drawn to Kamui. Sometimes when Subaru closes his own eyes, he could still remember when Kamui confess to him before he left, and before he last saw him after he rescued Kamui from a fatal blow. _I guess, I really _do_ like you. _

Those words, were able to bring Subaru out from a comatose state along with the help of Hokuto's spirit before the fatal strike. Subaru knew within his heart that he couldn't return Kamui's affection because of the situation, and in his own selfish reasoning, he didn't want to suffer another heart break. Then when Kamui died, Subaru felt a shot of uneasiness and pain went through his repaired heart, and it was much worser than the time when Seishiro killed Hokuto in front of him or when he had killed Seishiro. Then Subaru realized, that his emotions and his heart changed after Seishiro's betrayal. Even though trying to convince himself that he still love Seishiro after that tragedy, Kamui's death hit a lot harder to him. So he bottled up those emotions, sealed all the sad emotions away until his death. Somehow, he managed to survive and didn't break down like how he broke when two people he knew all his life died in front of him by someone else's hands or his. So seeing an entire black world without any light after closing his own eyes to the world in front of him for the last time, is less shocking. He expected death to come for him sometime soon, but he never felt it to be this liberating and this free. He look at his hands and his body, amaze at seeing smaller hands covered with black gloves, red vest, black shirt, pants, and shoes. He reached for his head and felt a familiar top hat, and he smiles shakily out of surprise and shock at being sixteen. Feeling a finger tapping on his shoulder, he whirled around to see a pair of sparkling amethyst eyes that haunt his dreams. Dressed in his old uniform before moving into CLAMP campus, except for white wings coming out from his own back, he still looks like sixteen, the age before he died.

With wide emerald green eyes, Subaru hurled himself into Kamui's arms. His body relaxed at hearing the familiar sound of Kamui's laugh, arms holding him close. _He's _here_, with me._

"I missed you, Kamui." Kamui smiles and let Subaru rest into his neck, before putting a hand on his head, his fingers threads and weaved through his hair.

"I missed you too, Subaru. I'm so sorry for putting you through so much pain-" Kamui stop when he felt lips connected with his, Kamui look at Subaru before closing his eyes. They've stayed there for awhile before hearing a cough. Pulling away, the two look at Hokuto who raise an amused eyebrow while Kotori giggled at this. Sorta and Arashi holding hands. Kuto's arms around Karen, Yuzuriha hugging Kusanagi's arms, while Satsuki shrugged with an unknown man with silver hair and black eyes. Aoki with his family, content. Hinoto and Kanoe smile at them, Kakyou holding hands with a smaller Kazuki. And... Subaru's in hale a breath. Kamui look at him with a smile.

"There's someone here who wants to talk to you." Kamui said as he whispered into Subaru's ear, Subaru look at Kamui with an unsure gaze, only to be replied by rolling his eyes and pulling him towards Seishiro and Fuma. Seishiro look at Subaru with an amuse smirk while Fuma ruffled Kamui's hair, causing him to snicker.

"Hey..." Seishiro raised an eyebrow, before looking at Kamui who just shrugged and elbowed Subaru in his stomach. Subaru glare at him, but Kamui gave him a wink and squeezed his hand, reassuring him that he is here with him.

"Hey yourself, after all the time you gotten used to me, you end up shy again." Subaru blush, Fuma snicker before he abruptly stop and wince at feeling a powerful stomp from Kamui.

"Well I did went all angst after what you've did, twice." Seishiro shrugged.

"Yeah, well I want to apologize for that. So how about we start over?" Subaru thought this over.

"No more evil Sakura tree sucking the lifeforce of other people?" Seishiro winced, ok maybe he did deserve that one.

"Yeah, no more evil Sakura tree sucking the lifeforce of other people." Subaru raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"Deal." Subaru squeezed Kamui's hand, letting him know that he feels content.

"So are you ready?" Kamui asked Subaru, who nodded.

"I'm ready." Subaru grinned and he is pulled into a door that opened behind the group. White light would've blinded them all, but they walked through as if they didn't notice. Subaru hesitated, Kamui look at him before nodding towards the group, to tell them to keep on going.

"What's up?"

"Kamui I'm so-" A finger pressed on his lips gently, Kamui shook his head at saying no.

"None of that, we still have time to catch up. Don't we?" Subaru look at him with surprise before it mold into a smiling face that was lost since Hokuto's death and Seishiro's betrayal.

"You're right, I'm acting silly." Kamui smile and kiss Subaru's cheek. Subaru smile at him with a slight blush.

"Now c'mon, everybody is waiting for you." Confident enough to pass through with Kamui, Subaru held onto Kamui's hand, gently and tightly, both of them step through the door.

"Welcome home, Subaru." Light engulfed them, wings appeared and they spread out on Subaru's back. _Finally home, and finally together with you._

"I'm finally home." And the light swallowed them, leaving no traces of what happened, the door closes sealing off the light.

THE END.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review. The reason I wrote this is because I feel something is missing after reviewing 'Sayonara' to check for mistakes and stuff, and I realized I needed something to that short-fic, and so I've created this.


End file.
